A stone based material has been heretofore cut by employing a conventional cutting method as typically shown in FIG. 6, FIG. 7 and FIG. 8. Specifically, FIG. 6 shows a conventional method of cutting a stone based material 4 by ejecting a high pressure water stream 8 having abrasive particles contained therein toward the stone based material 4, FIG. 7 shows a convectional method of cutting a stone based material 4 by reciprocably displacing a cutting wire 9 having diamond particles adhesively secured thereto in the leftward/rightward direction as represented by arrow marks while ejecting a water stream toward the cutting wire 9, and FIG. 8 shows a conventional method of cutting a stone based material 4 by rotating a rotary cutting blade 10 having diamond particles involved therein while ejecting a water stream 11 toward the outer periphery of the rotary cutting blade 10.
However, the conventional method of cutting a stone based material 4 by ejecting the high pressure water stream 8 having abrasive particles contained therein as shown in FIG. 6 has a drawback that each cutting operation is achieved at an increased cost. In addition, another conventional cutting method shown in FIG. 10 has drawbacks that an upper cut part 13 of a stone based material 4 formed by ejecting a high pressure water stream toward the stone base material 4 has an increased width but a lower cut part of the same has a reduced width, causing each cutting operation to be irregularly achieved across the cut plane of the stone based material 4, and moreover, stone particles are scattered away from the stone based material 4.
In addition, the conventional method of cutting a stone based material 4 by reciprocably displacing the cutting wire 9 having diamond particles adhesively secured thereto as shown in FIG. 7 has a drawback that each cutting operation is achieved at an increased cost in the same manner as the conventional cutting method having a high pressure water stream employed therefor. Another drawback is that a cut plane 12 on the stone based material 4 has some ruggedness as typically illustrated in FIG. 9.
Additionally, the conventional method of cutting a stone based material 4 by rotating the rotary cutting blade 10 while ejecting the water stream 11 toward the outer periphery of the rotary cutting blade 10 has drawbacks that each cutting operation is achieved at an increased cost due to the adhesive securing of diamond particles to the rotary cutting blade 10, and moreover, a large quantity of waste water having stone particles contained therein flows outside of the cut stone based material 4, causing a problem of public pollution to arise due to outflow of the waste water containing stone particles therein. Another drawback is that it is practically impossible to cut a number of stone based materials within a short period of time on the mass production basis by employing the conventional cutting method.